Avoiding Scams
Scammers rule Note Defaultio has banned many of the scammers listed here. Please add any new scammer here so that Defaultio can check on them. Thanks! See here Rules PLEASE DON'T ADD ANYBODY WITHOUT PROOF (PHOTO/VIDEO). PUT PLAYERS IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER! Any users which remove the entire page, part or section of the page will be classified as a scammer or a threat depending on what has been removed Any users without some form of proof will be removed in 1 day. Also, don't try framing other people as it will show that you are the scammer. If you were to remove a user from the list due to the lack of proof/being framed, then please explain why you removed the user from the list (For example: I removed ~name~ due to lack of proof/being framed.) DO NOT remove anyone whose name is color coded. Represents severity of threat toward other players. Yellow names classify players who have threatened to hack or steal someone's account. Red names classify players who are serious threats or have multiple accounts just for scamming, and should be avoided at all cost. Colored names should be moved to the top of the page. ''' ''If you are on here, DO NOT remove your name. Doing so will make you less trusted. If you wish to remove yourself, please contact an Admin/Mod of the Wiki and EXPLAIN the reason for this.'' ''If you need help adding a scammer, please see here.'' ''***NOTE*** Whenever you do a deal, you should record or take photos of the chat of the deal so if you do end up getting scammed you have proof that they scammed you. '' '''IOIHIOI Read the blog here: http://lumber-tycoon-2.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Robot_Psycho/Scammer:_Big_Admin_Scam He is a very serious threat. If you enter the same server, avoid him at all costs, no matter what he asks. Leave the server if he joins ASAP. He has 2 other alts, SIIXIIOIIXIIS, ixXIArmyTankIXxi, and his main account, futuresparks 24. MrCake713 CRAZYLOW Scammed fofy900 and called him the scammer. Also gave me free axes and later on asked me for my Roblox password. Also duplicates alot of rukiry, fire and alpha axes. STAY AWAY FROM HIM! Droiidgamiing Scammed futurecrown. Scams, and threatens to hack and mess up your account. Defends himself furiously against accusations. goncalo15000 Found by kewlsahaj. He told him to give money first then he gets the money, and doesn't give him the fire axe. He is also a duplicator and a hacker. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQOx2DbpnWQ Midslayer101 Threatened to hack my account if I didn't do something for them (I don't know what it is but I think it was if I didn't give my password) teamcooljoinnowXx Stole my pink car and also trys to steal ROBLOX accounts by offering free robux and bc report this guy ASAP. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kCkWtA17Ew&feature=youtu.be XxVinceXx1 This guy tried to steal me and Doloamp's electric wood. He tried to troll us to get the electric wood and was asking me to whitelist him so he could steal my electric wood. Later on, Vince glitched our trucks and said he hated me. This guy also threatened to hack my account. His base looks like he stole a lot of things like vehicles, electric wood and more. This guy is a serious threat. 02paolo22 Offered me 4k for a fire axe. I did the 2k-2k deal, and then he told me to whitelist him and take me to my base. I obliged, but got suspicious when he drove towards his base after hanging around my All-purpose hauler, my 531 and my Sawmax 02. I quickly un-whitelisted him, and moved my valuables. He then came back and asked me for whitelist. I said no, and that I wanted my axe. He left, having only gained 2k and lost nothing (except his reputation as a scammer) out of his venture. Video proof is here. https://youtu.be/RY4H6ugkkIM 151Roblox151 Trying to buy spook wood from him for 20k, he says to whitelist him, he says that you unwhitelisted him, birings back to his base, and blacklists you. Possibly the saddest thing you can get so far. Evidence : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJq2f7czjlk 360turtleman He asks to be whitelisted and claims to give you a big truck, then he will instead take either your sawmill or you biggest truck/trailer. He didn't do this to me but there is proof within the pictures. I threatened to put him on this list, and continuously said he would take this down. A7X_yeah He scammed my friend out of 2k for a fire axe then left. He might have been doing this for a long time cause he has 42k. Here's proof. Alexmitru The simple scam he tells you to give money and leave, the funny part is every time he played with him he asked money for nothing.(exemple: Selling a beta axe he came and said that he will buy it for 100 when offer was 700.) Evidence: https://youtu.be/bB2Mhz6Lwds Alyamen05 He stole all my money when I was buying his spook wood and sinister. Evidence : https://youtu.be/3anBRQIp028 arya12fc Offered pink wood block for 10k, swiftly left after payment Sadly, this scam happened on the wikia private server, it's unfortunate that even on this server scammers get in. arsidi123 Promised a Rukiryaxe for 1k, gave him 1k. Then he asked for lava wood, gave him lava wood. Then he never talked to me no matter how much I tried to get his attention. Never ended up getting axe. If you see him don't trust him. Watch the video of the conversation. asainboi123 Asainboi123 has a storage of doom. If it killed you then he will claim it's your fault and that he's isn't scamming. (Fixed due to Changelog) Atxbiscuit As said at schutter12 he is a scammer that lies to his friends, he then says you're the scammer and you made him cry etc. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1S50eYK4bo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4a2uIUbG0wI beqo67 Offered fire axe for 20000, gave basic hatchet and left. (Not to be confused with KostaThePro) Evidence: http://postimg.org/image/icnd0fa0f/fb461a3f/ Bernating Tries to sell you 22 boxed pumpkins,1 Happy Red Gift of Fun, 2 Boxed coal all stuffed in a Val's All-purpose-Huler for 150k. When asked to place the car near/in the base - refuses to do so. When you dont send him all money at once, Calls you a scammer. Then threatens you to report you to wikia for scamming him. However I avoided getting scammed by him. biga059 This person wanted to pay all of his money for 2 boxed pumpkins but when i gave him the pumpkins he reload and said hahaha noob you got scammed and he left avoid this scammer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2jyJPjZqKI&ab_channel=brendanmichael bjorsenDK Says he sells rukiry then blacklist you and ask why should he gives you money/axe. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBivSFFVq6w bloxkareem He offers you an axe & when you hand over the money, he blacklists you and he sometimes leaves the game. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xR5K0MS8wi0 bluelane1358 Gets one of his friends to buy from him to show he is "legit" then takes your money and tells you you got scammed then leaves and keeps joining back and saying he was joking. He asks if you want him to duplicate for a extra 1k to get more money out of you Proof: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXjeDkFG4rk bobharris If you buy something from him, you pay first and he leaves. Evidence: http://postimg.org/image/wbuix364j/dd39ada9/ boundleasswater I promised him if he scammed me I would add him to this page. :D Scammed me out of 1k for a ruki (too good to be true, but I had a bit of money to spare) and then promptly left the server as soon as he recieved the money. Had around 9k before I gave him anything, dunno if he's done this before. Evidence: http://s31.postimg.org/ryaodmsbv/Roblox_Screen_Shot06142016_142501_387.png brandonjones08 Attempted to scam me out of 13k for a fake boat vehicle. Unsure if he has done this before, but due to the number of rare axes and 5 Sawmax02, I believe that he has. The rare items could be legit, although if he does this frequently for 13k then it could have been earned illegitimately. Gains your trust, by selling you Palm wood. Evidence: Chat window: https://youtu.be/2SVLvH8GMb0 His land with excessive high value items: https://youtu.be/d__MhfvDYS4 Note: I wasn't actually scammed, I just feel like it was a scam just in the way he avoided explaining in detail what he was planning to do. Also saying that he bought the said "Boat" for 5k, when his money went down 5980 (which is the price of the painting). He also definitely said he bought a boat and not a painting of a boat. Also asking for money for the boat, implies a scam. (Even if it was the painting, 13k for a 5980 painting is also implying a scam) Charliedez Has you white list and claims to reset on your property. Instead destroys the most valuable things and steals axes. Has a collection of axes from scamming players. cool082 Tells you his Axe Collection is in this box. Upon touching this box, you get sucked in and die.(no longer working) Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP4R6Epe9Ms&edit=vd Edit: cool082 has changed his ways and is no longer a scammer. The video (Which I have since taken down) scared the daylights out of him, and is no longer publicly listed as a result of this. c_bdcruz He sells a truck full of gifts for 70k or more, but once you pay he says he laggs then goes to his base and then leaves the server. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LUr9ewn9Z0 cool987 He sells axes and tells you to send money, then leaves.When joined his server again he forgot he scammed me. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJXPQnyTdcw coolkylecat During the last day of Beta, he/she attempted to sell me a Silver axe for 10k, when it's actually 2k something. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCJ5b1zsxzs CreeperBlaze0403YT He was trading spook wood with me, I bought it, and he said i didnt pay the amount of money he requested. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGLkiM0Ujb4 crimsonheads Scammed me big time. Said he would trade me my boxed betas for some ruki, fire, alpha, he took all my betas and didn't give me anything. He also stole my GLOW table and tried to take my presents. Don't trust this idiot. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMpQAVrpBTM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v= DangBoyIsCool At first, we traded before and he was trusted, he got poor after he sold his stuff for robux, and I wanted to trade him, and then he scammed me, what a person! Evidence : https://youtu.be/3mkgLx5CTw0 DavidRivera11 Does normal scamming like taking your money and leaves. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKbuSqFt9Rk davidthedog1 Told me he'd give me two axes for a big piece of Cavecrawler wood, but tried to steal it instead. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMcO9WaG80I dedemadefakyu53 This guy we had a deal my money for spook , then he chop the spook and give small piece, I didn't take it and he counts as a scammer!! Evidence: https://youtu.be/BohxsmGR3NM Dipplesticks This person took ALL of my items when I offered him some items that I was selling. I lost 200k and I really want my 200k back. The video will explain everything. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7imHtoQHls Evidence for DJZombieJason (Idk how to use this wikia sorry) DJFajar86Kings He scammed me for 150k!!! I needed sinister wood so i asked how much for all he could sell. He told me 5 sinister pieces for 150k. I then sent the money and he just left. Player was a friend of mine for a long while. After he scammed me i joined his game several times, and all he did was leave. I sent him a message leading to this site and he removed his name. So AVOID AT ALL COSTS. He is not trustworthy at all! EVIDENCE: https://youtu.be/pHuE45ARp_w dosal12 He said he will give me an axe for 500, then he said I didnt give him the money. (Not shown in video, but he said that he isn't a scammer, and saying that I am bullying him). Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cB5omCFfmmI Death2u038 Base shows signs of scamming: LOTS of rukiryaxes, plenty of alphas, extensive amount of sawmills stacked, and lots of vehicles. Tried to get another rukiryaxe through trying to buy it from my friend for 1k. 300k from scamming people, and furiously denies scamming although it is quite evident. DJavan202 I noticed that he had stacks of sawmills and lots of small trucks and trailers. I still was stupid to try to trade him an alpha axe for a fire axe and recorded to see if he would steal, he did. Evidence: https://youtu.be/gx0kLQLWKe0 Ecoculaste12 Gave him a free Fire Axe to be nice, and he instantly tried to go and scam people. Although not scamming for much, could possibly be a problem in the future. Would not advise trying to trade with him. Evidence: http://i.imgur.com/wlKwOoC.jpg emanroldan27 When he pays you he go up your axes and item and get all of them and then he leaves the game. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBpi79b8e7A ENKKI1 Offers spook wood for 50k. Asks you to pay first, and then leaves. Evidence: https://youtu.be/3jC3B9WJz_g (was only able to capture transaction aftermath) Fazeturtle789 Scammed numerous people, took some of my gold wood Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5NW0Mdj8vs gabriel66365 Player accidentally send him 5k and said he wouldnt give it back unless i gave him an Alpha Axe. Then after another player was watching the chat i got a message saying gabriel had scammed him too. GoodLuther1234 He asks you if he can help you and when you don't look, he takes your trucks and sawmills. Georgeandsheep Embezzled 3k out of my friend after my friend tried to buy an axe. Didn't catch the real action, but caught the admittance. The usual axe scam. In the video, says "i can use the money i got from you to get a new car." Evidence: https://youtu.be/A1IpDBAr8nY Http_Creations I was gonna buy a noob head from him but i didnt want to buy it anymore and I said " can i have my money back because it is more expensive than 10K". Then he said "LOL!" and left Proof: http://lumber-tycoon-2.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mrfunnylaughs/SCAMMER_PROOF IsabellaBrewster She uses the seat unwhitelist trick, she lures you into her storage(no longer working). Evidence:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHkUcYljHwo&feature=youtu.be https://youtu.be/QARPMKwluIc (from MyUsernamesThis) iEnlightenedking Admitted to scamming when he accused me of being greedy and cheating. iqbaljurit132 Hi My IGN is Lawlkid3 and (iqbaljurit132) came in the game saying that he had Spook wood, Sinister Wood, Gift boxes, and Axes for sale. I was the first to ask how much he sold spook for. at first he said 40k. so i gave him an offer. "6 spook wood for 60k" He said "oke". he started loading my truck with the spook wood. there were 6 pieces I saw and so he said Send Now. I sent and said whitelist, and boom he started unloading my truck. so i reported him to roblox. caught it on video and i have 1 screen shot where i scrolled up on the chat and could only capture him telling me oke to the 6 for 60k. i think he might have had help. i'm not completely positive. but i do have proof that the name listed above. SCAMMED ME for 60,000 i even did the math and told him how much he should get for it so that he knew i was legit. I HAVE VIDEO BUT IT WONT GIVE ME AN OPTION TO UPLOAD IT. the amount I had was $252,128 and I sent him 60,000 so it left me with 192,128. if you could please do something about this. that would be wonderful. Thank you for your time Defaultio and Original Forum editors And i would like to give a huge thanks for the game being so amazing. i play it everyday. Your the best Defaultio. ixXIArmyTankIXxi Alt of futuresparks24. He scammed Zshvrtz, who is no longer a scammer, over 1 million worth of items in gifts, axes, and pumpkins. He was friends with Shadowdeath04, but now are worst enemies. Scammed items below. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUgdp_iw7hI&feature=youtu.be Jarren2005 Stole all my presents and tried to blacklist me so he could keep them. Said he would give 400k for them but just blacklisted me. Jasfranz0091 He scammed me of 2 of my spook a long time ago. But still enough evidence. Evidence : https://youtu.be/GHfFJkEWeBU Jesus7666 This guy worked for me a lot times, he was my friend I thought I trusted him, but when he work for me I forget him whitelisted, and he steals, he stole a lot before but don't got evidence, just got evidence which happened a while ago. Evidences : https://youtu.be/5vDUBadbQV0 Another : https://youtu.be/gk3nrvgAlhk jesus7677 i wanted to by sinister form him for 50k he does normal scamming after i got the money he said wait and left i wished i checked the wiki evidence https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpN1LETRvyo&ab_channel=brendanmichael https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=320PJTPhtYY&ab_channel=brendanmichael here it is let get scumbags like these banned. jett805 So I was minding my own business and this dude walks up to me. And he says "Can I buy an alpha axe" And i said ok. We then preside to make the deal when he says "Give me the axe first" I say okay and proceed. I give him the axe and he then says "jk I am not giving you the money" Evidence: https://youtu.be/LlJI-SgKu60 Joshuapecayo123 Scammed tranmyletien2000 for 20k in a transaction of 5 fire axes for 20k. Leaves immediately after scam. Evidence: https://youtu.be/uVZqLMlPDaA kaleblovesroblox1234 Failed to give axes the next day due to the fact buyer had to leave. Next day kept leaving server when buyer joined. Sheilapopcorn123 is a witness. kaneki1211 First give you an axe for free, then he will tell you don't ask his sister, after that he will friend you and go to your base, do NOT whitelist him. he will steal your sawmill and axe. karmkaru132 He says in the chat: Who want to buy alpha or fire axe?, then I said: Me, to buy both axes i needed to pay him 19k I did, then he left. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlmrPmRJUJo katemonstercandy She tries to team with you and as you deny it she shows you her base then offers an axe for 10k. You pay her her friend goes on her base and she pretends to be distracted and spams "LEAVE" then leaves after you say shes a scammer and someone threatens to report it. Kinghughes234 Scamming By Trade Robux And Send Money for 150 Robux Evidence: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5MC1WQiAbY Killerraz Once you buy an axe on him, he attempts to take you into a chair trap. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nlw5pDG3p14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUtH96j4IU0 KingAli17 I had him whitelisted to use my car to bring back electric wood, and he went right to my base and stole everything. Is a liar and a thief. Do NOT trust!! Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sp5tBQcK8hw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZkfWxgkEng kurdi13pg Trying to steal your account then later you get hacked ledieproperty He would bring out the axe to sell you would pay him he would bring the axe back into his place blacklist you and laugh at you. Evidence: (The Pic) lomoded26 Asked if I wanted a Ruki axe and I said sure so we proceed the make the trade but after i gave him the money he picks up his axe and leave the game Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lz_DxVpfCWA = mojacarlos She scammed my Alpha Axe and laughes before she left the game,although its only 1 Axe,what if I had no axes and money left,I would be worthless in the game.She also keeps asking me to whitelist her so she can steal my axes,trucks and sawmax's.She also keeps asking me to sell more alpha's to her but I would not sell because she scammed me earlier and probally wants to wipe out my axes. Video Evidence:☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6HkGz_-idk Her profile:https://web.roblox.com/users/96736016/profile michaelman1 He scammed me for 9k and NitroretroOfficial for 20k and in the end he didn't give us our money or package, and lied that we scammed him a while ago. He also ask for more money and will not give anything. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKbeYvnqEow MIMOEROIKO He scammed one of my pink trucks, we had a deal to trade 5 glow wood with my pink truck but when we were about to reload and save our bases, we whitelisted each other and just when i reload my base, he suddenly removed me from his whitelist, he reload his base and saved my truck to his base and lost his glow wood planks... I know it was stupid of him to do that, thinking that he might still keep the glow wood after reloading... Now, neither of us have the glow wood but the worst case scenario is that he got my pink truck! Video Proof: https://youtu.be/NBTVNKKKlZc MoonFeathers I tried to buy both a fire axe and alpha axe from her, but never got them. I dont care if I lost money, I just want people like this to leave LT2 alone. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nkHdhkkHlU&feature=youtu.be In case they try to change their name or something here's the roblox profile: http://www.roblox.com/users/48551751/profile Myjared12 He is Alyamen05 cousin, alyamen is also on list. This guy is a noob scammer he stole my glow wood , also on youtube he scammed someone else , his old name was Demonhero619. Evidence: https://youtu.be/yJlTZRHdbqM nhoklinhlaanh''' ' He kills you and asks you to whitelist him so he can bring you your axe or he reloads so it becomes him in this video though KingDJ250 ended up thwarting his plans in the end, saving people's axes. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2h_QFbbBwU NinjaBoyCreation He Scammed me out 90k He said he would give me axes but he never did, a few days later I asked him for my money back he said "No" then I said give me it back then he said no and unfriended me. Never trust this guy. See Chat (NinjaBoyCreation Scamming iiVickie) Ninesh12345678 Thief of lavawood that has been thrown down Volcano. Guard your wood against him. Will defend himself immaturely by insulting you. Avoid if possible. Evidence: https://youtu.be/hmDrLC5dP9o NewR_Rizqi He scammed 40K from me offering to buy spooky wood, He's indonesian, so be careful and avoid him all costs... Proof: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Lv46ihbcyQ Papsa12 He was whitelisted by Dragon. While Dragon was afk, Papsa12 stole everything valuable (A car, a Sawmax 01, a Sawmax 02 and a Saw) from Dragon's base. I caught him in the middle of this scam and went on to confront him as to why he would do that and betray Dragon like that. I then told him I would put him on the Notable Scammers list on the Lumber Tycoon 2 Wikia. He responded with, "I don't care" - "I work alone." He then left the server with everything he took. EVIDENCE: https://youtu.be/TpMDKQw5PY8 POLERPOLL Video looks like it explains itself... I didnt post this but i caught the video just sitting here. EVIDENCE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJ_1smS6jL4 PonsoHokage and TheOnlineNinga04 Very Important: This noob piece of .... scammed all I have, I know it was wrong in trading but idc now, let It be, this guy stole me 900k and 10 pieces of spook , I was late in recording but he completed talking, and that is big proof, also the 900k in scam is another proof, here are 2 videos because the first video ended, I hate this guy, he deserves a ban, I lost all I got 3 times, im very mad! Btw , PonsoHokage is the main account which has robux for him. Evidence: https://youtu.be/Jl_I0dlff3U Watch this also : https://youtu.be/l3nq0bfEZ6w Richard2724 Ask people to buy an Alpha Axe still in a box, faceslam8025 has the proof. Evidence: https://youtu.be/Z_yDsMm4vFA ronienidea123 Pretends to sell axes, but doesn't whitelist the buyer after said buyer pays for the axes. Asks the buyer to whitelist him so he can 'drop them on their base'. If the buyer refuses to whitelist him, he leaves the server with the axes. Evidence: (See Chat in Screenshot) NOTE: MORE/BETTER EVIDENCE COULD NOT BE AQUIRED AT THE TIME. IF YOU SEE THIS PLAYER IN GAME, BE PREPARED TO CAPTURE MORE/BETTER EVIDENCE. sbfsibfheb Says to whitelist first when buying axes and then steals it and leaves. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xf0L9ljvgJ0 schutter12 He friends people and then steals from them and after that he lies to his friend, Atxbiscuit. When met in server, he acts like nothing happend. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8dzD2Y5Tpo ShadowViper27414 Offered a player an Alpha Axe for 2,000. Has poor English and screws up the transaction and leaves. Evidence: http://prntscr.com/a3slvc SkustaClee258 I gave him 2k for palm wood, but he didn't gave me and stole my lava wood. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qR5ebVDKug SkankinLozer Tries to sell you fake palm wood, she claims it's palm, but it's really snow. sowhat8879 This dude... He scams players' axes and runs into their chair traps. He dies and fools you into getting his axes back. Then he lies so he can get his own axes and says that he will give you half of them. After that he grabs the axes and leaves. He also dupes axes. Spudley3 He scammed a guy not me. He stole 130k from him. The deal was 130k LT2 money for robux. At the end was just a scam. Evidence: https://youtu.be/BVnnWh-oJIs SpaceWolf000 Scammed me for a fire axe 5k lost. luckily I got it on Record SuperAlex1214 Claimed that he would return a trailer after "accidentally" taking it. He then proceeded to take a second trailer and leave the game. Evidence is in the photo, and in the video. Evidence 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQoSRUMBeAU SuperPizzaGuy77 I was working together with him and then he stole one of my 531 spawn points, refused to give it back. Then he bragged about how he was off to scam someone else. Worst kind of player, arrogant scammer. Evidence: https://youtu.be/I2awsMmeg-A stevinjhun1234 Will ask to pay first and will take the item and run away Evidence:https://youtu.be/ZhI6g_eg_-A UnitedInChairmans He gets scammed but if your friend and have such things as: Sawmax 02-01,Big utility truck,Alpha boxes,etc. He will steal them. Evidence: http://prntscr.com/9xjrtj http://prntscr.com/9xjrxm Tahoedude9 He scammed me 20k by telling me he would give me 20 axes then left and had his friend make a lie to say he wasn't scamming, his computer had broke. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hh-o29zgzw vtrxyahya Bought electric wood from him for 4K, he came to base and said to whitelist him to give electric wood, after whitelist him, he stole 2 fire axes, 1 ruikyaxe, 1 beta axe, and destroyed everything else. Val's All-Purpose Hauler spawner. Luckily I could un-whitelist him before he can destroy sawmax2. After recorded video, he asks 2K for axe. Don't trust him now and eventually he will blacklist you. Wesab01 Asked repeatedly if I wanted to buy a "Red Axe" so I followed it up and once the transfer was complete he picked up the axe and then blacklisted me. Using a "7k" to "3k" technique I was interested so I gave him the money and was then blacklisted. This lost me 3000 and my car which at the time is full of wood. williamk14 Scammed motblock3 out of 50,000, saying he would give him 1,000,000. (Not screenshotted) Also said that he would get the money via scamming, and admitted to scamming to get what he has. (Screenshotted) Also said that he was an Alpha Tester, and the first one to play, and that if motblock3 didn't pay he would get Defaultio to Perma-Ban him. (His profile creation date is 2013) (Not screenshotted) Was a long-time friend of motblock3, and gained his trust, just to explode it to bits. (williamk14 is shown as a friend in the screenshot) XTheSabreGamerX He scammed 20k for gifts. xTopSpinx Offers to sell rare wood for cheap, but then tries to pretend to have some sort of 'seller's remorse'. Won't pay you back for the wood, and will attempt to wait for you to leave the server if you still haven't fallen for his act. May attempt to get a friend to join to get his wood back for him (unconfirmed, blacklisted his friends before they could get onto my plot if they were even going to try). Video (doesn't show the initial happenings but does have a fair bit of the chat we exchanged): https://youtu.be/9ea3F4n9u6c XXitsjustaprankXX Tries selling you an alpha axe for 11k then leaves. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToSq1fyA4V8 Yoyorocks1222 Constantly spammed to be donated to, then when I ignored him, asked me to whitelist him under the excuse that "I thought I needed to be whitelisted to be donated to!" He later accidentally let me know he was after my lightning wood when I said "You tried to steal my stuff, why would I take you off the blacklist?" and he replied with "I WASN'T TRYING TO STEAL YOUR BLUE WOOD." The proof is in the picture. ZshvrtZ Was trying to buy spook wood for 20k, but he left. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7rqfyjsyl0 Zombieboy623 Sold a coal gift to my friend for 50k. First time he says he lags and returns the money. Then later you end the money again and then he leaves. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WDaCYkC258 kankerGamerNl & xXxwolfieXx Tries to sell you a boxed alpha axe for 50k and then leaves. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7WRmYpelZk titude3 and mohomid they both tryed to scam me but luckly i was able to save my betas nothing was lost but they use done of the scammer methods below they put a log in my car and jump into the seat making it fling so dont trust these bums https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwVD96aCtSk&feature=youtu.be Notable Scamming Method * Asking you to go to their base to get an axe. * Asks you to go get lava wood with them, and then says "I forgot my axe". Then goes to your base and steals your stuff. * Telling you to whitelist them for "help". This is one of the most obvious methods of scamming, AVOID AT ALL COSTS. * Saying they don't scam when CLEARLY they did. * Pretending to be your friend to gain your trust...and then smashing it to bits. * Asks you to pay first, keeps item then quits. * They '''may '''have an uncommonly large item collection. (note that some players did get these items without scamming) * Their base is messy and contains little or no blueprints or furniture and consists mainly of important in game items randomly placed, like Sawmax02s, Val's Haulers, and 531 Haulers. It may also contain duped axes. * Blacklisting you when conducting a trade, etc. * Pretends to have lost items due to losing connection before paying, blames on seller. * Try not to get inside buildings without doors because if you do, sometimes the owner of his/her base will trap you inside. * Asking you to go with them for electric wood and after you have it telling you to go through the safari hole because "it's a shortcut". Then stealing the wood. * Says that they have been scammed allot of times before and then saying that you should trust them because they would never scam anyone. * The main scammer and the scammers scammer friend makes "fake" trades to each other on the server so that you think that they are nice people who trade with people regularly and who doesn't scam. (This one is hard to avoid since it seems real.) * The scammer would ask for almost all of your money, if not all your money. * Makes an offer to sell a small amount of rare wood, (Palm, Glow, Spook, etc...) to gain your trust, may also try to solidify this trust by using another method as seen above. Then uses a 3rd different method to scam you. * Some scammers don't have any in-game shops, this is not always true but can be a clue * Scammers will ask you to buy something, instead of you asking to buy something. This is also not always true but look out for it * Add more '''above' here. Continue using bullet list. * So lets say you got rare items in it they would put a log in the car and jump into the seat making the rare items fling. How to avoid getting scammed * LIST STRATEGIES HERE * If scammer traps you in a building, A: you either do the infamous Mad Games physics get through a wall glitch, or B: you reload your base and reset, or C: Leave the game. * Pay 50%, maybe even a third of the price they're asking, and then ask for the item first. After you get the item, pay the rest of the money. * Don't get into an argument. If they try to argue, just leave. ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE WHITELISTED. * When working with other players chopping wood or trading items, you can both whitelist and blacklist them. This allows them to access your vehicles, chop/grab your logs, turn in planks from your mill, or pick up things you drop. This prevents them from entering your plot so it prevents theft of items. This is also a valuable tactic if you are working together and you need to leave your plot for any reason and they won't leave. * Don't buy things from vendors too often. * Ask to see the item right in front of you before you even think about buying it. * Find players that you trust not to scam you. * If a player you meet is on this list (Ctrl + F), never buy ANYTHING from them. Blacklist them and prevent people in your server falling victim to the scammer at ALL COSTS. * If the other player seems to drive away, or between your base and their base, IMMEDIATELY un-whitelist them and blacklist them when they get on your base. * Be careful even when trading with friends, as they could value your items over your friendship. Awesomebeastly08 and Hkthebeast got scammed by their friends. * Don't keep valuable axes on display when you have a stranger whitelisted. * If you see the whitelisted guy afk and see even one of your structure disappeared, remove them from whitelist immediately. As you can move structures to your place relatively quickly by just moving them and placing them. * If you have to be afk go to your base and start Roblox (or any other) recorder so if you get scammed you have proof. * When trading for planks, have the player giving you the planks pass them through one of your mills before paying. This ensures the planks are tagged with your name and not theirs. * Don't trade things you are not willing to lose. * If someone is trying to sell something to you, or someone's you know, check this page for a list of known scammers. * If you notice a scammer warn all other players and ask them to blacklist the scammer. Call them out as a scammer, and make sure that people know that they are a scammer. * If someone traps you to try and claim your axe load an empty file then reset your character to avoid losing your axe. Category:Scammers Category:Miscellaneous Category:Videos Category:Notable Players Category:Images Category:Help